In the company of a liar
by annalovesbooks2
Summary: When Loki succeeds in taking over earth he sets his eyes on a new target, the question is will she return his affections and will she ever come to terms with what she is? Post Avengers AU. Darcy/Loki Darcy/Steve. Any suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. **

The pale white lights stung Darcy's eyes as she stumbled down the sterile corridor. She felt herself losing consciousness; she focused on one thought, getting out. There was a door at the end that lead to the elevator but she wasn't sure it would still be working. The thought of getting trapped 95 floors underground didn't sound nice to her, as if that wasn't enough Loki was coming for her and she wasn't sure even if she got out how long she could keep him away.

The Avengers had been doomed to fail ever since Loki figured out a way to control Banner in his hulk state. Now Natasha and Tony were missing, the Captain and Thor imprisoned, Barton still under his control and the last time she saw Jane was ten minutes ago when the attack on S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters first begun. She was pretty sure no one was alive to help her now. She was on her own yet again, still struggling to believe that Loki had actually managed to take over the world.

Her legs started to waver just as she reached the exit, she was pretty sure she'd broken a rib or two while she was fighting off Clint. There was only so much her body could take and she could feel all the sleepless nights and constant battles starting to take its toll. "I am going to get out of here," she said out loud and pushed herself up breathing a sigh of relief when the lift doors opened. It was short lived though as she felt a familiar warm hand on her shoulder pull her back.

She looked into the corrupted ice blue eyes of Barton "Clint …. please help me," she gasped brushing her hand lightly against his face.

It was no use, he stood emotionless awaiting orders as he held her back, not that it would have mattered, she was too worn out to defend herself. Suddenly she felt the air get colder and the presence that she was all too familiar with stroll down the hall.

"My dear, dear Darcy," he purred and she visibly tensed "did you really think you could escape me."

"I almost did ass hat," she spat, her vision began to cloud and she felt faint again.

"How dare you offend your new king," he hissed.

"You will never be my king Loki," she said, she could barely stand now, everything around her was moving, trying and failing to regain her balance she collapsed still in Clint's arms. The world around her felt hazy and eventually she blacked out.

Loki took her unconscious body and whispered to her even though she couldn't hear "I have such big plans for you, darling."

* * *

She awoke in a large, plain bedroom with a see-through green nightgown which rested halfway down her thighs with underwear to match. She was outraged "the sick fuck changed my clothes while I was unconscious" she cursed way too loudly.

She got up and searched for a weapon of some sorts. God she missed her taser, she also missed the leather suit that S.H.E.I.L.D had issued her with, it was surprisingly comfortable. She would never have worn anything like what Loki had changed her into, she felt exposed and shameful.

There was a knock on the door, she grabbed the nearest thing to her which was a lamp and slowly peeked through. She was shocked to Jane standing there, she was about to drop the weapon and hug her when she noticed the familiar ice blue in her eyes and the emotionless stature she had.

"Jane. Oh Jane what has he done to you?" she gasped blinking away the tears that formed at the sight of her best friend being used in that way.

Jane did not answer her question instead she stared on ahead "Loki wishes to see you."

"Jane please just talk to me," she said as she took her shoulders and shook her slightly.

Jane grabbed Darcy's wrist and pulled her along the corridor until they reached what appeared to be a library. Loki sat on a green armchair waiting for her with a mischievous grin.

"You changed me into this slutty thing while I was sleeping, you asshole," she shouted only making him grin more.

"Ah ever the feisty one," he grinned sadistically.

Before he could stop her she punched him straight in the eye. He looked down on her with every trace of humour gone from his face.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," he whispered in her ear making her shudder slightly.

"Why don't you just kill me Loki?" she asked.

"I have other plans for you," he smiled making her feel uncomfortable.

Darcy rolled her eyes "stop being so god damn vague and just tell me," she sighed.

"You are to be my wife you insolent wench," he said waving her off.

"I rather die you…" he cut her off by placing a long delicate finger on her lips.

"If you do not do this for me I will kill your dear Jane," he sneered, Darcy looked over at her friend.

She wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and whispered "why? Why pick a mortal when you can have a god? Why don't you just control me like you're doing with Jane"

"Do you really know nothing?" he laughed "have you not been told?"

Darcy looked at him confusedly "okay you are really creepin' me out."

"You can't be controlled Darcy, you're a demi god," he said admiring her features change from shocked to angry.

"Pretty sure you're lying God of lies," she objected.

"Ah but I'm not. You are a demi God Darcy and you will be my wife."

She looked from side to side formulating a plan. She didn't want to be around the freak anymore, he was lying to her, she was sure of it. She noticed a fire exit and when he took a step closer towards she ran only to have her path blocked by one of his clones. The dragged her back to the real Loki as she thrashed against them.

"Tut tut tut Darcy maybe hurting Jane might persuade you to stay," he snarled before turning on his heel and shouting "take her away."

"NO!" she screamed as they dragged her off while she desperately tried to free herself "DON'T YOU HURT HER YOU BASTARD."

They shoved her back in the room and left her with her thoughts. She felt nothing but anger she instantly strode over to the door and started banging on it furiously "LET ME OUT!" she yelled "LOKI I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HER!"

She went on banging the door for about an hour before giving up and leaning against it in defeat. Then she faced the facts, Loki was a God and there was no one who could help her. He had said she was a demi god and she wasn't sure if he was lying or not, either way she wasn't lying about what she said earlier, she would rather die than marry him.

She searched the room looking for something she could wear rather than what Loki had put her in, she was cold and defenceless. "What an ass" she thought after giving up on finding anything, she crawled on to the bed and wrapped herself in the covers. She wasn't getting out any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy's eyes fluttered open as the gentle white light that came from the window flooded her room. There was a gentle tap on her door "go away," she said not in the mood for a conversation with Loki. A pale looking girl wondered in anyway and stood by the side of her bed with a stature that she was all too familiar with, she was sickened "oh come on she looks 15," she said to no one in particular.

"14," the girl added emotionlessly only making Darcy scowl more. She took Darcy's hand and led her through into a dressing room "you must get ready to see the king," she said leading her to a seat which was situated in front of a mirror "sit here and wait," she commanded and left the room.

Darcy sat down and stared at herself, she looked so fragile and damaged. There was a massive bruise developing around her ribs which ached anytime she touched it. The girl came back through with a floor length white dress, Darcy panicked slightly "No," she said feeling close to tears, the dress a white and pure as the feathers of a swan, around the middle was a green lace wrapping itself tightly around the waist, the sleeves were long and had the same white pattern of snakes winding around roses displayed on it.

The girl remained silent, she stared right through her emptily "what's your name?" Darcy asked uneasily wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I do not have one," she said and continued to lay out the dress "you are to take a bath" she said and led her through to yet another room. The whole place confused her, it was like the rooms could go on forever and she suspected that Loki's magic had something to do with it.

Once she was left alone in the bathroom she practically tore off her nightdress and slipped into the warm bath that was waiting for her trying to forget for a moment the burden of staying with Loki for the rest of her life, trying to forget about her friends and instead imagining she was back home. Not home as in the small apartment she shared with Jane, no home with her mom, she pictured herself in the tiny bathroom upstairs while her mother sat downstairs reading a book. Life seemed so much easier before she got involved in the freak show, now she was even beginning to question if she was fully human.

Dragging herself away from blissful thoughts and into reality she realized that she had been in the bath a bit too long, getting out slowly she grabbed one of the towels nearly slipping on the marble floor. Exiting the bathroom she found the girl with no name waiting for her with the dress sat by her side neatly.

Darcy just couldn't bring herself to question her anymore, she assumed that she didn't know much more than she did. She sat down in the same chair in front of the mirror and allowed the girl to dry her hair and pull it back into a long plait. She then gave her the dress along with a change of underwear and green high heels.

She walked back off to the bathroom so she could change, she always thought her wedding day would be happy. She had pictured her mother by her side and smiling proudly as one of the bride's maids. She zipped the dress up at the back and slipped her shoes on cautiously, leaning against the wall for support.

When she left the bathroom she followed the girl into what looked like a throne room. The walls were gold and the décor seemed royal, she continued walking until she reached the throne where Loki sat with a smug look on his face.

"So glad you could join me Darcy," he purred, she turned her head away so she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

Feeling the tears form in her eyes she managed to say "I will do anything you ask, I'll stay here for the rest of my life without ever trying to escape if you let Jane go."

"You are a foolish girl. We are so much better than the humans Darcy you can be immortal if you stay with me," he smiled trying to catch her gaze "LOOK AT ME!" he shouted making her shake in fear, despite this she refused to do as he said.

"How do you know that I'm different," she asked still looking in the opposite direction.

"I know who your father is," he said "long ago Thor fought with his brother Baldur for the right to the throne. When Odin picked Thor to be the heir, Baldur attempted to kill him, he was banished to earth and that's where he met your mother."

The tears which she was attempting to push away fell unbidden down her wearied face "why did no one tell me?" she asked him "not even Thor," she said "HOW COULD THEY LIE TO ME?" she yelled.

Loki couldn't help but feel empathy for her, he too had experienced the anger of being kept away from a dark secret. He grinned once again and took her small, porcelain hand in his "once you are my Queen no one will ever lie to you again," he said.

Darcy looked deep into his eyes trying to look for comfort of any kind, seeking out his kindness, he instead grinned maniacally making her see that he was too far gone to be of any help. Too much evil resided within him.

"Come now Darcy let us not discuss such morbid topics, we are after all getting married today," he smirked.

"You're pathetic, everyone despises you including you future 'Queen' who you had to kidnap as well as her best friend to make her stay," she said her voice small and worn out.

Her resistance only made him smile more "I grow weary of this escapade, the sooner we are married the sooner you shall be mine."

"Ew," she said wriggling her hand out of his tight grasp.

"We must go to the main hall," he said placing his hand on her lower back "and we shall be married soon."

Taking one final look back at Jane who stood unnaturally still next to Clint she felt her vision blur as Loki started to transport them "goodbye Jane," she whispered just as everything went entirely black.

* * *

**A.N: Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really sorry I haven't updated for ages but I've been really busy lately :P Anyway, I'll try and update again soon **

**- Anna **


End file.
